Garry Sans
Garry Sans is a former slave trader from Washington DC, who travels across the US with his former slave companion, Heather, to get further away from their pasts. He is a troubled and mainly neutral man, whose regret and past trauma makes him easy to provoke. Background Garry grew up in a small, Wasteland shack, somewhere on the outskirts of DC. According to him, he had a number of Brothers and Sisters, all of which fought for survival on a daily basis as their father just sat around smoking cigarettes, getting drunk and occasionally protecting the land from minor threats with his double barrel shotgun. Garry's father cared little for his children, especially after his mother died. It is unknown what caused her to die, though Garry speculates that it was due to one of the many beatings she endured from her husband. By the age of fourteen, Garry lost a number of his siblings to disease or accidents as they went out looking for food. He remembers this as being the 'best day of his life' as he was able to use their bed, rather than having to sleep on the floor. Eventually, after becoming sixteen, he got up and left. Simply walking out, without addressing anyone as he went to join a gang. 2274 Garry was eager to join the slavers at Paradise Falls, knowing that nobody would mess with him if he ran with them. He and a few other initiates were told to go out and bring back a slave, by any means necessary, if they succeeded, then they were worth a damn and could join the Slaver's ranks and if not... then they probably shouldn't come back at all. He proceeded to go up to Cantebury Commons, where he set a trap for one of its residents, knowing fully well that they would be well fed and all around a higher quality catch. He ambushed a young girl, by the name of Anna, throwing her to the ground before knocking her out. He then put an explosive collar around her neck and took her to a nearby factory. She awoke inside the factory, with a slight bump on her head and immediately resorted to anger in response to finding out that she was a slave. She panicked that her father didn't know what had happened to her and, predictably, this resulted in Garry making a bad first impression. They were then set upon by giant ants, who were nesting inside the factory. The two of them managed to flee but Anna immediately protested against the young Slaver as soon as they got out, eventually working on his last nerve. He dragged her over to the front door and tried to force her back inside, putting her face to face against one of the giant ants. Out of sheer terror she renounced her previous resistance and promised to cooperate. Over time, however, she and Garry grew rather close and began to develop strong feelings for eachother. As they got closer to Paradise Falls, Garry grew more and more reluctant to turn her over to the slave traders. However, he had little choice as he had no idea how to undo the slave collar that he had slapped on her. He eventually took her back, demanding to ask Eulogy Jones about her possible release. As he made his case, she was dragged off and sold behind his back and was slowly being sent, up to her new home. Garry was enraged upon realizing that he was tricked but wasn't about to let them take her. He quickly accessed one of the terminals, connected to the slave collars and got to work, looking for a way to release them. However, the terminal he accessed only had the option to detonate the collars as only Eulogy's terminal had the means to release them. Garry had to make a choice as to whether or not he wanted to kill his lover or enslave her and, after much deliberation, chose the former option. Garry received a severe beating, though Eulogy didn't allow him to die, he wanted him now that he was completely dead inside, now that his resistance had been crushed. However, his resistance wasn't totally crushed and eventually, Garry sprung one of the slaves and fled the camp, heading off north to escape the slavers. 2277 Garry and Heather, the slave that he sprung, held up in an apartment, out in New York City. Biding their time before they could move on towards Boston, where Slavery wasn't as common. Appearances * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10808698/1/Ball-and-Chain Ball and Chain - Chapter 1: Easy Target] * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10808698/2/Ball-and-Chain Ball and Chain - Chapter 2: Dependence] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9825 Fallout: New York V] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10358 Fallout: New York VI] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:10969 Fallout: New York VII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:11537 Fallout: New York VIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12193 Fallout: New York IX] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12759 Fallout: New York X] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13259 Fallout: New York XI] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1384 Fallout: New York XII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14399 Fallout: New York XIII] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15115#485 Fallout: New York XIV] * [http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16683 Fallout: New York XV] Category:Fallout: New York Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Slavers Category:Deceased